My eyes are red
by Blitzfreak
Summary: Akuji an 108 year old vampire has risen from his long slumber, and is now enrolled at cross academy. He and servant, Durray must get along with the night class in order for them not to get caught by the council. But during the time of his stay Akuji seems to have found an interesting liking to the perfect Yuuki Cross. How will this all plan out? Wait and see...
1. Prologue

My Eyes are Red

Vampire history

"_The moon is red when a vampire strikes, Akuji. Always remember that." A young boy and his father walked down a dirt road path. The boy walked beside his father with a scowl across his face. _

"_But father, the moon is red every night." The older man nodded, glancing over to the red moon. "What will happen when the moon stops turning red?" The boy's father looked at him. _

"_Then that will mean that the humans have killed off enough of us, so that we will go into hiding." The boy bared his fangs. "But don't worry, it will be a long while before that happens." The father placed his hand on top of the boys' head, rubbing the younger boy's scalp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Father!" The boy yelled as the stake went through his father's heart. The boy wanted to cry, but his vampiric body would not let him. "Father!" The lycan_ _held him back. _

"_Stop this Akuji, he's gone!" The boy fell to the ground in defeat. _

"_He can't be, he's unstoppable." Once the humans left his father, did he dare to go to him. Akuji stepped up to his father's limp form. "F-f-father?" The red eyes opened and stared at his son. _

"_A-Akuji..." The father's voice sounded dry, his body becoming pale. "C-c-come," he motioned with his hand slightly for Akuji to come forward. He did, right next to his father's hand. "Take my blood." _

"_W-what?" Akuji and the lycan gapped. "But father, your blood, you'll need it so you can-" _

"_No, my time is over in this world. You must carry on our traditions my son. Please take my blood." Akuji's father held out his wrist. "Please..." Akuji did. He grabbed the wrist and bit into it, savoring the taste, knowing this was what his father wanted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_The beast will kill us all if we don't seal him away for good!" The village people yelled in agreement to the man. "Then let's go seal away Akuji, like we did his father!" They held the torches in the air, and walked towards a castle off in the distance. _

"_Akuji, they're coming." The lycan said, looking out from the window. He turned to the young boy who had caused the village people so much suffering over the last year. _

"_Let them come, I doubt that they can kill me." the lycan bowed, and left the throne room. Yells from the people seeped in through the walls. "There is no doubt, they can't kill me." Suddenly the grand oak door opened to over a dozen village people. _

"_Get the beast!" All the men ran forward grabbing onto the limbs of the vampire, Akuji. Dragging him outside they placed him on a stone altar, where in front of it there was a stone coffin. They placed him on the altar, strapping his limbs down. _

"_Akuji, the dark prince, welcome to your final resting place." The worloc of the village said, bringing forth the stake that he had stabbed into the boy's' father. "Have you any last words?" _

_Akuji glanced over at the sorcerer. "Only four, I shall be back." Then the seal was made from the blood that had been left on the stake._


	2. After the sealing

Akuji after the sealing

"And what might I get for you this morning sir?" The waitress asked, pulling out a pen and pad. The boy, whom she had been speaking to glanced at the menu.

"A latte please." She nodded and left. The boy set up his silverware and placed the napkin on his lap. The boy was wearing a skull jacket with designer jeans. His eyes were red and his hair was black with grey tips. "Must you always follow me lycan?" A small growling noise came from the teenager behind the boy. The teenager was wearing a grey hoodie with black jeans. His hair was black, and his eyes were blue.

"Yes I have to follow you, I gave my word to your father to protect you." The boy smirked a devilish grin.

"The lord of darkness told you that?" The boy laughed, "That doesn't sound like him," Opening his red eyes he stared back at the lycan, "But you would know that wouldn't you?" the waitress returned, setting the latte in front of him.

"Can I get you anything else?" Taking a sip the boy nodded.

"Yes, I would like to get a breakfast special please." He handed her his menu and she went off on her rollerblades.

"Now you eat commoner food? Your father would disapprove." A hot chocolate was set in front of the lycan. He took a quick sip, before answering to the waitress. "The carnivore trinket." The waitress sped off again.

"I'm the one eating commoner food? Speak for yourself Daray." The boy finished off his latte, and the waitress returned serving the boy then Daray behind him. Both didn't touch their food till nearly the streets had quieted to a whisper. "When does the moon rise tonight?"

Taking another sip from the cocoa he answered, "At midnight." Noise seemed to fill back in the void the two had created. After what seemed like hours the boy started to dig into his food. "You can't possibly be able down that can you?" The boy stopped, glancing back at Daray.

"You know a vampire can eat commoner food during the day. It's during the night when I'll be up-chucking if I eat it again." Daray didn't object anymore, instead he turned to his food. The boy finished soon after and left enough to pay for the meal and latte, he also put down a tip for the girl. Daray did the same and both left side by side.

The boy put up a hood to keep the sun off his scalp. "Still don't like the sun?" The boy glanced over at Daray.

"It stings a bit, but that's something to get over." Heading towards the park the pair stopped at a bench under a tree. "What is it that you wanted to tell me Daray? You don't normally show yourself in the middle of the day." Daray pulled out a cell phone.

"The council looked at your request to start school, they've accepted but you can't give away what you are, and who you are. They also say that you must attend a private school, they have one in mind though it's completely up to you." The boy smirked, and waited. the lycan breathing out a sigh. "The school is called Cross academy, and they have your kind there, though I hope you can keep your secret even from them." Daray glanced at the boy. A smirk still played on his lips when he answered.

"Of course I'll go, and those requirements are crystal clear."

The boy showed up at the Cross academy, Daray walked just beside him. "You sure?" The lycan asked the boy who nodded and walked forward. Daray was not far behind, but he kept his distance from the vampire. Ever since the two had met they barely bonded. Daray had been better acquainted with the boy's father than with the son himself, but he had no one to blame but himself.

Making their way to headmaster Cross' office the boy could feel something. "There are more than just me here," Daray stiffened, ready to transform to protect the boy at all cost. "Don't dwell on it Daray. It was not a hostile feeling." The lycan calmed and followed the vampire. Upon entering the office they saw many people.

There was a girl with red eyes and short brown hair in a black uniform. A silver haired violet eyed boy in a black uniform. Then finally, there was a red eyed brown haired boy in a white uniform. The white haired one looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here but the boy just smirked at his mood. "Bad time?" A man in a tan jacket and green scarf got up. His hair was tied back in a little ponytail, and his glasses showed a glare not letting Daray,or the boy see his eyes.

"No, no it's actually a great time." He looked down at some papers on his desk, "Are you are new students?" The boy nodded. Smiling he motioned towards the two students in black uniforms. "This is Zero Kiryu," he pointed at the silver haired boy, "And this is my daughter Yuuki Cross." He pointed at the girl next. Then his hand came over to the boy in the white uniform. "This is the night class president Kaname Kuran."

The boy bowed slightly, "My name is Akuji Shizuka," He came back up and held a hand towards Daray. "This is my cousin, Daray Tsuki." The lycan bowed as well.

"Aww, yes, that's what it says right here." He pointed to a spot on the paper, "Though there seems to be a shy spot on who your parents are." Akuji drew back into his hood for a second. Daray noticed the vampires unease.

"His parents were killed in an accident. My parents were killed by a mugger, I take care of Akuji, but we want to start school again, though we don't think public schools would be a good choice." The headmaster nodded and glanced at the paper again.

"Seems that you both will be in the same class. How convenient, Kiryu, Yuuki, would you mind showing Akuji and Darey around?" Daray scowled, while Akuji smirked, coming out from his hood for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry, it's Daray right?" Daray nodded, twitching one eyebrow.

Using his keen hearing Akuji could overhear Yuuki whisper something over to Zero, "You and him will be good friends, I just know it." Akuji nearly burst into laughter, but stopped at a smile.

Yuuki lead them out of the office. Daray stayed close to Akuji, who was glancing around at all the sites. Once all was said Yuuki turned to the pair, "So what do you think so far?" Akuji brought his gaze over to the girl.

"It's not the biggest, but I don't mind. In fact this place seems slightly calming, compared to all that's happened in my life." Akuji smiled, his hood falling from his head. Daray nearly freaked, inching closer to Akuji, who seemed to have not noticed his hood being off during the daylight hours. "Daray, it's fine." Akuji flipped his hood back up.

Zero and Yuuki exchange looks, "What was that about?" Zero asked, motioning towards the hood.

"Well I get sunburned easily, Daray gets worried when my hood falls though." Daray practically death glared Akuji. Yuuki seemed to ponder the thought, while Zero went back to his bored expression. "Is that the tour?" Yuuki's head popped up.

"Oh! Well, no, we have one more place to show you." She grabbed Akuji's hand, and headed off towards a gate. _Her hand is so soft. _Akuji's eyes widened. _Am I..? No this can't be! _She stopped abruptly, making Akuji run into her back. _Dang it! _Stepping away from her Akuji glanced at the gate. "This is the gate that leads to the night class dorms. Day class students aren't allowed pasted the gates so don't try anything."

Akuji smiled, "I wouldn't think to." Yuuki smiled and turned back to the two making their way over. Akuji could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, Akuji and I get along well but it's weird for him not to have a mom to take care of him. I mean, couldn't you imagine it, him standing there with a scratch on his knee without a mom to take care of him?" Akuji's eyes fell to the ground. It was true his mother had died having him, her still human form not being able to bear having a vampire's child. But of course after the birth Akuji was turned, but he still aged through the years.

"That's hard to consider, seeming as how he acts like nothing had ever happened." Suddenly Yuuki's fingers snapped in front of Akuji's face.

"Hello? Earth to Akuji." Shaking his head Akuji scowled.

"Was that necessary?" Yuuki bent her head to the side. Glancing over at Daray he saw that they had quieted upon seeing Akuji glaring at Yuuki. "Daray," The lycan shot up, "What took you so long?" Akuji asked, watching as Daray smirked.

"We can't all be dragged by a girl at 70mph." Chuckling as he said it, Daray walked over to Akuji, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it seems that you and her were having a nice chat." There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice as he said it.

_I so wish my vampire abilities were back, that way I could rip you to shreds Daray. _Akuji's eyes widened again. "Why do I keep doing that?" he whispered to himself. Daray glanced Akuji's way but he had recovered before he could notice anything. "So where will we be staying?"

"Zero will show you to your rooms. The girls and boys are separated." Daray rolled his eyes.

"As I would hope." Said Akuji as he stepped on Daray's foot. Daray nearly yelped in surprise but instead he held his breath.

"Well this is your guys' room," Zero opened the door to reveal a two twin bed room that had a bathroom, and a window right in between the two beds. "It's not much, if you need anything I'll be down the hall." Zero said an amazingly polite voice, Akuji nodded.

Zero left them alone. When the door shut Akuji set his bag on the left bed. "So what do you think of that girl?" Daray asked smirking over at Akuji, who had opened the blinds.

"What about her?" Akuji gazed at the sunset. "She helped us," going back towards his bed, "I guess that would make her a good person." Daray raised and eyebrow.

"But?" Daray questioned. Akuji glanced his way.

"But she was told to show us around, so that would make her a very strict to the rules person." Daray pulled out different clothes from the small grey duffle bag. "Why do you care anyway?" Akuji asked placing his clothing in the drawer next to his bed.

"Well, you've been alive since the invasion of Manchuria. I thought that maybe you would be considering-" Akuji threw a pillow at Daray.

"Just because I've been alive for years on end does not mean you make those assumptions." Akuji's eyes glowed red, but they simmered down after they heard a crashing noise come from outside. "What the-?" Daray threw back the second coating of the drapes.

Both glanced outside to see a blonde with blue eyes run by, close behind him a orange hair teen with brown eyes. Both were wearing night class uniforms. "What are they doing?" Daray asked. Soon after he had spoken a big group of day class girls came after them. "Well that explains that." Daray glanced over at Akuji, who had a toothy grin on his face. "You're enjoying this?" Akuji's red eyes caught the blue of Daray's.

"Oh please, I was enjoying this before it even occurred." Suddenly a cloud covered the sun for a moment. Akuji's eyes seemed to glow brighter, but so did Daray's.

The next day the two went to class, they had been shown the day before where the classroom was. Akuji waited outside the classroom with Daray waiting for the teacher to say they could come in. "Today we have two new students," Akuji pushed himself off the wall and walked in. "Ah there they are." Akuji walked to front of the room, Daray walked two feet behind him. "Please introduce yourselves." The man wore a long brown trench coat, and his right eye was covered with a eye covering.

Akuji bowed, "I am Akuji Shizuka." He could hear many of the girls speaking to one another, _"He's so cute!", "Forget Aido, this guys a hunk!" _Akuji soon started to curse his good hearing in his head. _Sometimes I just hate my ears. _

Daray could hear them as well, but his face didn't lead on, "My name is Daray Tsuki." The teacher nodded.

"Alright Mr. Shizuka, you may sit beside Kiryu, and you, Mr. Tsuki, may take a seat next to your friend." Akuji had already sat down by the time Daray had gotten to his seat. _This going to be a long day._

Once the school day ended Akuji, Daray, Yuuki, and Zero were making their way over to the Night class dorms. "So you two are the guardians for Night class?" Daray asked glancing at the bands on their arms.

"Yes," Yuuki answered smiling as she did, "We are in charge of making sure Day class students don't get close to the Night class students." Akuji huffed out a sigh.

"That seems like a lot of pointless work, considering that Daray and I witnessed two Night class students being chased yesterday." Akuji stated, not noticing that Zero suddenly stopped, and gazed ahead at the small group of girls by the gate. "What's up?" Akuji asked glancing back the tall teen.

Zero scowled and walked on. Yuuki then turned towards where the group was. She gasped, "That's smaller than usual." Akuji raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have time to ask when he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of girls, each trying to touch him.

Daray surprised by the outburst, grabbed Akuji from the group and put him behind himself, "What the heck?" Was all that Daray said. _They... _Akuji got up and brushed off his uniform. "Are you alright Akuji?" The younger of the two nodded, but he didn't have silence for long. The girls had surrounded again, this time asking him questions.

"What's your favorite color?" "What do you do for fun?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What's your favorite snack?"

Akuji held his ears and fell to the ground, "Stop!" Yuuki yelled standing in front of the near deaf Akuji. "Day class students go back to your dorms, it's past curfew." The girls split, but not before making a smart retort back to Yuuki.

"You just want him all to yourself huh, PERFECT!" Then they were gone. Akuji was breathing hard, holding his chest from the shock.

"Sorry about that, normally they always go for the Night class students." She held out her hand to help him up but the gate opened, and no girls screamed. For once it was quiet. The boy that had run by yesterday looked around, wondering where his fans had gone.

Kaname walked on, but stopped at where Yuuki and Akuji were, "Hello Yuuki," he came to one knee in front of Akuji, "Is he alright?" A scowl made its way to Akuji's face. His eyes opened, and they met Kaname's.

The composure that surrounded Kaname threw Akuji way off. _He's a vampire, like me. _Next thing Akuji knew he was being lifted up. Glancing behind him he saw Daray bringing him up. "Come on Akuji, it's past curfew. We should go." Akuji nodded, and planted his feet before going off with Daray.

A hand was placed on Akuji's shoulder. Turning back he saw Kaname, his eyes having a stern look to them. "Yes?" Several of the other Night class students had come over as well. Akuji narrowed his eyes, and he could hear Daray's nails begin to grow slightly.

Then, just as soon as it started it ended, Kaname took his hand off of Akuji's shoulder and walked on. His classmates following behind. Daray wanted to growl out at them but Akuji gave him a sign that said he couldn't. Akuji caught Yuuki's gaze for a second, her gaze was full of unanswered questions. Then Akuji caught Zero's gaze, his was full of assumption. _Does he know? _

Daray grabbed Akuji's arm and they left. "I knew school would be a bad idea," Akuji didn't say anything, he simply walked beside his friend.

In their room, Akuji was reading a vampire romance novel, and he seemed to be bored with it. Daray noticed the young boys boredom. "If you don't like it then stop reading it." Shutting the book Akuji glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I needed something to do." Daray breathed a sigh. Akuji's eyes opened suddenly, then he frantically glanced over to the door as a note came from the crack below. Daray seeing him move went over to the door. Sniffing a bit he noticed something.

"It has Night class scent all over it," Turning the envelope in his hands he glanced back over at Akuji, "Should we open it?" The boy smiled and nodded. Ripping it open, Daray took the parchment from within.

"Dear Akuji Shizuka, It has come to our attention that you are not what you say you are. Meet us tonight over at the lake, so that we may discuss your class changes." He turned the note over and over but found no more writing. "That's all it said, dang Akuji, and I thought you wouldn't get caught till tomorrow." The vampire waved his hand, the motion meaning that the comment meant nothing to him. Daray glanced at the note again. "Perhaps we should get going, it seems that they are eager to meet you." Getting up out of the chair Akuji grabbed his jacket. Daray putting his jacket on right after him, left. The pair walked down the hall, listening for any wandering souls who might be walking through the halls.

Once outside Akuji lead the way to the lake, being sure not to make too big of a ruckus. Once at the lake edge Akuji and Daray waited for the Night class to arrive. While they waited Akuji sat on a rock, watching the lake ripple from the pebbles that he threw in. Daray sat beside him watching the grass blow, until a foot blocked the view. Glancing up Daray met the eyes of the orange haired teen. "Hello." Daray expression didn't change, and Akuji's eyes closed as if waiting for something.

The rest of the night class showed up, Kaname came forward from the forest. "Daray," his gaze shifted to the boy, "Akuji." On that note Akuji opened his eyes and turned around.

"Hello Kaname," Standing up Akuji smirked, "Can we make this quick? I have class to attend in the morning." Kaname didn't look amused, instead he held up a document. Akuji knew what they were, it was his history file. "What about it?" Kaname turned them back to himself.

"Abandoned at the age of ten you, and Daray terrorized a village in about 1786, they sealed you away in 1787. You came back to life in 1895, but your powers won't come back till..." Akuji came forward and took the papers from Kaname's hand.

"That fact isn't important." Akuji ripped it out of the document, and gave it back. "It's a need to know basis, for only me to know." Kaname narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything as Akuji put the paper in his pocket. "Now what is it that you want?" Akuji's eyes became red and threatening.

The Night class students looked ready to spring at the young vampire, but Kaname held up a hand, "We want you to transfer over to Night class," Kaname held out a hand, "I think it would be in your best interest if you do." Akuji glanced over at Daray, whose fangs were protruding from his upper lip.

"What do you think Daray?" A smirk came from the Lycan, as he transformed into a wolf.

"I say that we see what they're made of before we decide anything." Akuji smiled and came to the wolf's side climbing onto its back. The Night class students got into a fighting position in front of Kaname.

"That's just what I was thinking." Akuji voice in an agreeing tone. Daray sprang forward slashing into the first Night class student he could get to. Akuji pulled out a vial, that he took a drink from it. This action confused his opponent who soon found out what the vial was. Human blood. "What?" He glanced at the vial, "Want some, it's very soothing." The night class students walked back, acting as if the blood were poison. Akuji smirked wider, downing the whole thing in one gulp.

"Seems they don't remember what it's like to be a creature of the night." Daray sprang at them again, slashing again and again. The blonde with blue eyes, who Akuji had been told was Aido, sent a sheet of ice Akuji's way.

"Daray!" jumping off into the air Daray dodged the ice, but his fur caught fire. Akuji put it out quickly, but he could see much more fire heading their way. "Daray, we need to dodge." Daray opened one eye, watching the fire on its approach. He nodded after a bit.

Akuji pushed off Daray letting the fire go right in between them. "Akuji, meet me on the ground!" Akuji dive bombed down, not bothering to let the students know if he had heard or not. Once on the ground Akuji ran forward knowing well of where Daray was going to land.

Kaname knew also, and met Akuji there. "What's the point of this fight?" He asked Akuji, whom stood a few feet back. "What will you gain?"

Akuji growled under his breath for a moment before taking another swing from a different vial, "It's simple really," Akuji said taking a second swing, "If you beat me and Daray, then we'll change classes, if you don't then we'll stay Day class students." Kaname's eyes hardened.

"Is that seriously what this is?" Akuji smirked and took one last swing.

"Yup, as simple as it gets." Suddenly Kaname was at Akuji's side, driving his hand towards Akuji's side. Bending his back, Akuji nearly dodged the purebloods attack. "Careful." Doing a backflip Akuji kicked Kaname in the face. The pureblood wasn't fazed, instead he punched Akuji in the gut, making blood spill from his mouth.

A metal rod came between the two vampires, and a gun came to Kaname's temple. Akuji followed the rod to the holder. "Y-Yuuki?" Daray finally landed next to Akuji, transforming back into his human form. "What are you doing?" Yuuki had a determined look on her face.

Zero glanced over at Daray, who had his gaze fixed on the Night class students around them. "Daray, Akuji," Yuuki spoke but her voice was quiet, "Why did you lie to us?"

In the headmasters office, Zero, Yuuki, Akuji, Daray, and Kaname all were sitting or standing around the headmaster's desk. "Now explain this again Kaname."

"Akuji is a vampire, Daray is a lycan, I've read their file and Akuji has been sealed away for 108 years. I wish for him to transfer over to Night class, along with Daray." Akuji's fist balled up, while Daray glanced over to the headmaster.

"Well it's not like he attacked anyone," Then he leaned in over to Zero, "Did he?" Zero didn't look too appreciative of the anti-secretive whisper. He punched the headmaster's head down toward the desk. "That hurt Zero." The headmaster whined, lifting his head from the desk.

Akuji rolled his eyes and stood up, "This is going nowhere, just say I'm transferred and be done with it." Everyone stared at Akuji in surprise, not knowing the vampire had such a darker edge.

"Well it's not that simple Akuji, we have to go through paperwork-" Akuji slammed his hands on the desk.

"Peirce your paperwork!" (Sorry I don't curse so that will be a curse word.) Akuji yelled eyes going red. "Just scribble it down, and get it over with." Daray came up behind the steaming vampire.

"Calm down Akuji, we have to wait for these things." Akuji glanced back at the lycan, not letting his eyes burning color die down. Yuuki, who had become uncomfortable with Akuji's change in mood, came up and placed her hand on Akuji's arm. _It's so soft. _His eyes widened, followed by throwing his arm back, away from her touch.

"Don't touch me!" Akuji growled, "I can't go into my mind." The statement confused all but one. Daray's eyes widened. _Soft... Yuuki... Skin... _Akuji held his ears, trying hard to ignore the voices. _Soft... Yuuki... Blood... _"Gah!" Akuji's fangs grew longer, and his nails grew into sharp points.

"Akuji!" Daray yelled catching the falling vampire. "Snap out of it!" Akuji screamed out again, feeling a pulsating sound come from the two humans in the room. Daray growled and set Akuji down gently. "Hang in there buddy," Daray lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it, "Here drink."

Akuji's red eye opened and eyed the red substance. Akuji pushed the arm away, not wanting to defile the lycan in front of a pureblood. "It's fine," _Blood... _Akuji got up, keeping his eyes to the ground. Yuuki had been holding her hand to her chest during the act, now she had gone nearer to the vampire.

"What's wrong, did I do something to you?" Akuji didn't lift his gaze, "What happened?" Slightly Akuji lifted his gaze, but only towards Daray.

"I... My... I have a problem with my mind. I can't get lost in my thoughts because the seal made them quit. Tomorrow night I get my powers back and I'll be just as powerful as I was in 1786." Yuuki still looked confused, so instead he said, "It's complicated."

The headmaster, who had stayed silent during the little episode, got up. "Seems this could be a problem with the fact you just let out." Akuji wanted to slap himself. _Idiot! _Daray now was sitting on the couch, waiting for the vampire to say something. "Well since your powers come back tomorrow, I could allow you to be in Day class tomorrow, but after that you're going to attend Night class." Akuji nodded, exiting the room without a second glance.

Daray opened his eyes and stood up to leave, but Yuuki caught his arm. "What's wrong with Akuji?" Daray bit his lip, glancing around at the other faces. They were curious also. Daray breathed a sigh and sat down again.

"Well I can give you a brief recap over his situation right now, but that's it!" Daray growled those last words, "Then I must get back to Akuji, I swore to his father that I would protect his young heir." Everyone nodded, well everyone except for Zero and Kaname who acted like they were too cool for that. "Okay," Daray leaned forward, "Akuji did stay asleep for the full 108 years but the seal still has lasting effects on his powers. Tomorrow, as you know, Akuji's powers return and then we will be running in fear of our lives from the purebloods, whom Akuji killed a lot of before he was sealed." Daray noticed Kaname stiffen, his hand clawing at his arm. "Yes Kaname that's right, your family got lucky, Akuji had so much respect for the Kurans that you never crossed his mind when he made his bucket list."

Zero glanced over at Kaname, whose eyes had hardened at the lycan, "The only powers Akuji had left is his blood sucking, though it can be only used at night, his red eyes, which you have seen, and his amazing hearing. If you don't believe me then ask him what conversation you are having during lunch tomorrow, he'll tell you word for word." Daray stood up, "I'm afraid that's all the time I have today," Daray turned towards the door, smirking back at the red moon. "It seems that the blood he took in tonight did not satisfy his hunger." Before Daray knew it had happened he was shot.

Yuuki screamed out, but Daray could tell who the shot was from, and he didn't feel like getting hit again. "Zero!" Yuuki screamed trying to hold back the level E vampire. "Stop this!" Daray whipped the blood from shoulder, and took his leave. Trying not to listen to the cries of the girl that he was sure Akuji held dear.

"You are an idiot." Daray had found Akuji in the room, surrounded by many vials that held his victims blood. "Now they think that you killed someone, and I got shot in the shoulder!" Akuji's eyes brightened into a red again. "Stop that! You've had enough!" Daray slammed his fist against the wall.

"That will arouse our other classmates." Akuji stated. Daray turned to the vampire. Akuji was sitting on his bed, covered in his sheets that were now stained in blood. "I don't think you need to arouse them further." Daray stared hard at the vampire, not sure where this wisdom came from.

"Is it the blood, or have your powers come back a day early?" Akuji shrugged, still not too keen on talking with the lycan. Daray slapped his forehead, "How did I get stuck with this brat?"

Akuji lifted his head suddenly, but it wasn't quick, "There's someone at the door." A knock came from the other side, "They will want to kill me Daray," the lycan snapped his head toward the vampire. "Clean this before you answer the door." Daray scowled but did a speedy clean up of the whole room. "Now go over to the door, open it and let them in only two feet."

Daray walked up to the door at a normal pace. Grabbing the knob, Daray could still feel the slimy substance that had been being drunk by his friend. Opening the door Daray saw Zero, Yuuki, and their teacher, Mr. Yagari. "May we come in Daray?" Hesitant Daray walked back two feet.

"Sure, but I don't know what you're hoping to find." The three of them entered, glancing around the room, trying to find the human that they thought had been killed. Once they had searched a good few minutes Daray became impatient, "Are you done yet?"

Zero glanced over at Akuji, who sat calmly through the whole ordeal. "A-" His words didn't go far, cause Akuji was behind Zero in an instant. Daray ran to the vampire, holding him back.

"What the heck?" Mr. Yagari exclaimed at the fang bearing boy. Low growls came from Akuji as Mr. Yagari pulled out a gun loaded with a anti-vampire bullet. Zero had gotten over his shock and pulled out his bloody rose. Yuuki was just plan surprised, her mouth was gapped open, and her eyes didn't leave Akuji.

"Calm down hot head," whispered Daray into Akuji's ear, "Or else we'll both get shot." Akuji glanced back before finally calming down enough to walk back over to where he had been sitting earlier. "Sorry about that, Akuji's been having a-" The guns were now aimed at Daray. Breathing out a sigh Daray looked over the Akuji who had his eyes closed.

"Don't try and protect him Daray, he's a monster and you know it." Zero spoke, nearly spitting every word. Daray's eyes widened as Zero said this, but they seemed to not affect the vampire sitting not but a few feet away from them. "Let us take him to the Night class dorms, He belongs over there anyway."

Daray couldn't speak for the kid, and he knew it. Akuji was an individual who do what he wanted, and if you didn't do as he said you ended up dead even if it wasn't him who killed you. "You'll have to take that up with Akuji,'cause I can't speak for him."

Zero glanced over at Akuji, who had a packed suitcase by his chair now. "Ready to go as much as you are," Akuji stated holding a second case in his right hand, "But I'm not leaving without Daray, 'cause then I'd be lonely in those dorms." A mocking sound came from Akuji's voice, as the moon once again turned red.


	3. Night class

**Night class**

"This is your new home, hope you enjoy it." Aido exclaimed with fake happiness. In truth Aido was really upset that Akuji and Daray were moving into the Night class dorms, it didn't help his ego that the girls would be all over Akuji instead of him.

"Thank you Aido," Daray said bowing slightly, Akuji on the other hand didn't say a word, he didn't even show an emotion. The awkwardness in the room didn't lift till Kain walked into the room, a towel over his bare shoulders.

His brown eyes shifted to Akuji first then to Daray, who was staring right back. He noticed Daray's eyes were widened slightly, but he didn't dwell on it. "Aido you can take a shower now, it's free." Aido ran from the room, quick to get away from Akuji and his companion. "Are you both enjoying your stay so far?" Kain asked the two, who seemed to have a dark mood about them.

"We're fine, though do you know where I could grab a drink of water? I'm slightly parched." Daray scratched the back of his head awkwardly, though it surprised Kain when Akuji grabbed the arm that was down at Daray's side tightly.

"Uh, yeah, come on and I'll show you." Kain turned around, but he couldn't help but overhear Daray whisper. _"It's gonna be okay, I'll be right back." _Kain felt a chill run down his back when the lycan came up behind him. "It's through these doors, and if you need help unpacking don't hesitate to ask." Daray nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kain walked back to where he had last seen Akuji, but he saw that Akuji was sitting on a bed covering his head with a hoodie. "You alright in here?" Kain asked as he watched as the boy reached into his pocket and pull out a picture. Kain walked in, not sure how long it would take the boys guardian to come back. He glanced down at the picture, and he saw a stock lean man with a smile on his face, but also serious features that he tried to hide. Next to the man was a beautiful woman who looked to be about five months pregnant. "Who are they?"

Akuji seemed to jump, and he looked at Kain. Calming his complexion Akuji answered, "They are my parents, I lost my mother at birth, and my father died when I was ten." Kain couldn't believe that this kid, this fully vampiric soul had answered a question so private like that so easily.

"Well that's sad to hear," Kain glanced at the vampire, "How did your dad die?" Akuji looked like he was going to crumple the picture. "If you don't want to answer it's okay, I did go a little too far." Akuji was less tense.

It was silent for a few moments until Kain saw Daray descend the stairs again towards the room. Daray walked in and noticed that the clothes were put in their proper places, and that Akuji hadn't destroyed Kain yet. "Thanks for watching him, he gets a little rowdy sometimes." Kain nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you today Akuji, you're never this needy of attention." Daray stated taking off his shirt for a new one. Akuji watched from his position on the bed, except this time he was laying down.

"I believe it comes with the need to be around others when my powers return, I've done that before." Akuji followed the scar lines across Daray's back.

"Why these blinds open? You'll burn to a crisp." He closed the blinds, so that no light could get in. The only light in the room came from a ceiling fan light. "That's better." Daray went back over to the closet to find a shirt. Akuji scowled, and got up from the bed.

"I had those open for a reason you know," Akuji opened them again, glancing out at the school as he did.

"For what reason to spy on the school, good joke but you can crawl around it later." Daray closed them again, this time grabbing Akuji making sure that his arms were locked to his sides.

"Put me down Daray!" Akuji nearly yelled but decided to not attract the other vampires attention.

"No can do, besides it's almost time for class." Daray threw Akuji on the bed, then threw him his uniform before putting his on. "Now get that on, and let's get going." Akuji smirked and put on the uniform. It was snugger than his other one, but he kind of liked it. _I think I'll get used to this after all. _

Down in the clearing before the gates stood the whole night class. Along with Daray, Akuji, Kaname, Kain, and Aido, there was Maria, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Ichijo, and Shiki. Akuji watched the sun that was disappearing behind the school. _I can feel my blood boil, I'm going to change soon. _Akuji bit his lip a trail of blood running down from his punctured lip.

Daray noticed and whipped it away. "Careful where you spill that stuff, it's dangerous." Akuji couldn't help but smile. A sense that they were being watched came through Akuji, he glanced over at the other students. Yup they were watching him, and with near angered eyes, well almost all of them. Kain seemed to be the only giving him a sorrowful glance.

The gates opened slowly, and the roars of the day class girls went through the air, and each one was screaming the same name, "Akuji-sama!" Daray laughed aloud as Akuji sighed. _Another long night. _Akuji walked on the inside of Daray, avoiding the gazes of the girls. Aido tried to speak with them but they all yelled louder for Akuji to speak with them. _Their like a bunch of crazed fans. _Akuji wanted to snap at the lot of them but just as he opened his mouth he saw her.

Yuuki was blowing a whistle at the girls, shouting at them to go back. Akuji didn't show it in his face, he didn't slow down, but he swore the whole world must have slowed. Her scent lingered in the air it seemed. When time caught back up with him saw that she had given him a sideways glance. He wanted to smile, but he was still annoyed by the screaming girls in his ears.

Daray noticed that there was something slightly off about the young Akuji. His eyes were slightly distant as they had walked past Yuuki Cross. "Akuji," The distant look gone Akuji glanced up at Daray, "Everything alright?" Akuji nodded.

In the classroom Akuji and Daray sat quietly on the other side of the room. Away from the other members of their class. Akuji had gotten out his Vampire novel, though he questioned why he brought it along. Daray had a trash can in between his legs, sharpening a stick with his thumb nail.

Akuji couldn't help but feel that the other students were glaring his way. With his blood boiling he decided not to show his own eyes to them. _If it's a test to see if I notice then I will gladly fail. _What happened next surprised Daray, but Akuji was as calm as ever. A knife sliced through his book, its point directed at his heart. Akuji lifted his gaze to the ones around him then. "Was that necessary?" Closing the book on the point Akuji kept his eyes on each vampire.

Kain who was still on the other side of the room, glanced over at the, what looked to be the young vampire. Kaname still sat in his chair, flipping aimlessly through the pages, seeming to not notice his classmates over by Akuji. "Why here?" Aido asked, taking the knife from the book.

"Cause it was my first choice, besides you're all here. i might as well choose a place that will be able to hold back my vampiric powers." Akuji stated as if he were talking about the weather. Glares from all around met the vampire. Daray stiffened, his thumb sharpening the stick slightly harder than he had been doing earlier.

"So you thought you'd get protection here? Well sorry but that doesn't really coop with us. So you might as well go transform in a hole." Akuji's eyes flashed red, before he got up.

Walking two steps forward Akuji stood right up against Aido, who was a lot taller than him but even being shorter made the older looking vampire step back. "You have no idea of the power I hold, plus!" Akuji screamed at the taller vampire, "I'm here to protect those humans in the world, not to protect myself." This time Akuji's eyes stayed red, not dimming like they normally do. Aido looked thrown back, though to Daray it wasn't surprising. He had known of the vampires plan the whole time, and he fully supported it.

Kaname closed his book and stood, Kain did the same and both walked over to Akuji, who was inspecting the condition of his book. "You say you'd protect the humans, but I know what you did after your father died." Kaname stated, placing his book on the desk in front of Akuji. Opening it to the title page Akuji noticed the name. "A dark prince after the lord of darkness," Kaname quoted, "The beginning sentence is quite funny to read actually. _"This beast shows no mercy to us, Akuji the dark prince of the night." _It's cute how he called you a prince, even after your father's tragic death." Kaname's didn't smile, but it was in his words, Akuji could tell.

"Shut up, besides he died while making this book. You don't have the ending result." Akuji sounded confident, nearly smirking. Kaname though pulled out another book, the one he had been reading earlier, and Akuji nearly turned white. "Fall of the blackbird, why he called you a bird I still don't know, but it's interesting how he explains your different moods about certain humans. Woman he said were your reason not to kill, for one died bearing you. Men, you had a problem with, you'd rip out their hearts in a second, then finally children," Kaname hung to the words, "You killed no children, out of a pure respect of their innoscents." Akuji didn't look into Kaname's eyes, but he didn't have to cause Kain had punched Kaname right out his chair.

It surprised all of the night class, to see Kain, a cool headed well respected member of the night class to punch their president like that. "Kain what the heck?" Aido was helping Kaname up from the floor, but Kain hadn't listened, instead he was escorting Akuji out of the room, while Daray stayed behind watching for any of the night class students to move.

"That was surprising," Akuji stated smiling from ear to ear, walking beside Kain. After the three had left the room Kain had stayed with them, not wanting to leave Akuji alone. "What caused you to hit him like that?"

Kain looked away then back, "He had no right really to be speaking to you like that, he may be a Kuran but doesn't mean that a Shizuka can't have the same blood as he does." Akuji and Daray caught each others eyes. "By the way, what is your blood line? I'm sure the Shizuka line didn't have any children." Kain stopped for a bit, so that he could watch Akuji as he replied.

"Well in truth I'm not a Shizuka, but don't tell Kaname that, otherwise he'd ask to get rid of me completely." Kain nodded, Akuji smirked at him happy for another vampire friend after all these years, "My father was Dracula, Count Dracula. And, well technically I'm Count Akuji, but that just sounds weird, so I go by Akuji Dracul, it's better than going with Vlad I think."

Kain blinked twice, "Oh..." Akuji could tell that his mind had just been blown, and that he was taking in all of the information. Smiling Akuji walked forward, Daray smirking following just behind him. "What?" Kain's eyes widened, as he ran forward grabbing Akuji's shoulder as he did.

Akuji's sly smirk was still engraved on his face, "Did it settle in yet?" Kain seemed to disagree with what was going through his head.

"Why didn't you say this earlier. The Dracul family has been missing for over a hundred generations." Akuji seemed to smile wider.

Though his eyes shut and opened again showing a bright sadness. "Would getting respect from a family name be right? Or would it just be respect that is given unwillingly?" Kain eyebrows furrowed. _Is he alright? _Though the thought didn't stay long as the moon started to change color drastically. Daray calmly watched as the young vampire before him was changing. His form grew taller, and his fangs were slightly sharper. His clothes changed to what he had been wearing the night he was sealed. Akuji screamed in pain as his eyes blared a frightening red.

"A-Akuji?" Kain stepped towards the screaming vampire, but Daray put a paw on his shoulder. His near terrified gazed collided with Daray's calm one. In a short moment Akuji's cries stopped, and the moon was a full deep red.

Daray went to Akuji's side, "Are you finished?" The vampire smirked and rose his head.

His red eyes met Kain's brown. Licking his dry lips Akuji met gazes with Daray again, "Of course," Akuji laughed, "Though Kain hear seems to have different views of the situation."

Kain blinked twice again. "Wha-" That was all he got to say as Aido suddenly popped out from a corner by the school. He had a homicidal look upon his features, and it was directed towards Akuji.

"Akuji!" He screamed, ice taking form on the ground with each step he took. Kain, knowing what his cousin would do to the younger... Older vampire, stood in front of Akuji his arms out wide. "Get out of the way! I'm not going to stop for you."

Akuji seemed to smile wider with the statement, "Oh Aido, I don't think you'll have a choice." Said vampire glanced at the chuckling Akuji. He froze there for a second, as if captivated by Akuji's eyes. Backing away Kain grabbed the shoulder of Akuji. Daray had disappeared the moment Aido showed up.

Kain, getting close to Akuji's ear, whispered, "Where's Daray?" Akuji glanced back towards the dorms, giving Kain all the information he needed. Practically dragging Akuji away, Kain made haste for the night class dorms.

Aido, still in a trance watched as they left. A blank look across his features.

The next morning

"Where is that stupid fang face?" Aido ran through the night class dorms, opening almost every door of the dorms. "Akuji!" The red eyed vampire opened one eye, glancing over at the door that had happened to surprisingly still be closed.

"How does avoid our room when he showed it to us the first place." Daray growled, shifting to face away from the door. Akuji however stayed silent keeping his eyes closed after the yelling died down.

Aido whipped his forehead, glancing around his gaze fell upon the two's closed locked door. "So you're hiding behind doors now, instead of my cousin?" But just as he said that Kain walked around the corner, and knocked on the door.

"Akuji," The door cracked open, and Kain opened it the rest of the way, "Is everything alright?" Aido peeked over Kain's shoulder to see Daray in the door. The lycan yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

His eyes caught Aido's before returning to Kain's, "Yeah, though I must ask. Is it always this rowdy in the mornings? Especially since everyone is asleep?" Aido blushed hard and scampered off, hoping to make it back to the dorm room before Kain did.

Kain smirked at the retreating vampire. Once Aido disappeared around the corner Kain turned back to Daray, "He's gone. I hope he won't be up to that again so early in the morning." Daray could hear the smirk practically in the words.

Daray yawned again, this time showing some canines, "Well thanks for the help, though I'm surprised he didn't barge into our room in the first place. He was the one to show it to us in the first place." Kain nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I think he just ignores the obvious." Daray snickered at Kain's words. Kain looked pasted the lycan at the vampire sleeping, arms crossed over chest, on the bed. The name of the vampire was still engraved in his mind. _Akuji Dracul... _

As evening neared Akuji awoke, sitting up like his father once showed him. It looked like he was floating. Daray smirked and uncurled his legs from himself. "You ready to show them a strong pureblood?" Daray asked, cockyness oozing off his words.

"Do not think for a second that I don't have a weakness Daray, every vampire has one." Akuji stood up from the bed, pushing fingers through his messy hair. "Where did you put my uniform?" Pointing at a drawer Akuji got up. Fully changed, and presentable Akuji and Daray left the room, ready for another day of school.

When they got down the stairs Akuji noticed that some of the students were waiting for him at the door. "Is this a greeting party?" Daray joked, so that Akuji wouldn't have to. None of the other classmates looked amused.

"We were told by Kaname to make sure the young Akuji would not ditch class like yesterday." Akuji frowned, narrowing his eyes at the students.

"It wasn't my fault that you all pestered me with personal questions, and I can't control what Kain does." Akuji spoke in a dead voice, making it feel like the room had dropped a few degrees. Taking note of the held silence Akuji went for the door, exiting with the lycan right behind him.

When the door opened Kain turned around, he watched as Akuji made his way over to where Kaname and Kain was. "You think that keeping an eye on me will change my behavior? That's sad Kuran, very sad." Akuji glared at the other pureblood. Kain blinked before glancing over at Kaname, who was tense. _This is the most off guard I've ever seen him. _Thought Kain, as he rubbed the hand he had punched Kaname with last night.

Kaname turned around and sighed, "The gates will open soon enough, I'll explain to you at the school." On that note the gates opened and once again the girls cheered, but this time they weren't being held back by Yuuki and Zero, cause they were first ones they saw when the gate opened.

"Akuji-sama!" The girls cheered behind them, but their expressions didn't change, not even when the night class began walking out of the gate. Yuuki was scanning throughout the class, looking for, well we all know who she was looking for.

When she found Akuji she paused, as if a force were holding her back. "Akuji," Zero chimed in, "The headmaster would like to speak with you." Akuji smiled and went over to the _Perfects_.

Daray made his way over as well. Zero nodded then walked towards the school, with the girls cheering loudly still for their Akuji-sama.

Akuji walked beside Yuuki, hoping that he could start a normal conversation. "H-how's class?" Akuji's eyes widened, she had started it off instead. Regaining his composure Akuji coughed, then spoke clearly.

"It was strange, I'll admit I liked it better than the day class schedule, but it seems that I have a lot more free time than I need." They made eye contact, her dark crimson with his brighter red. "Though I'm reading this novel and it's kept my attention for a bit, but nothing like another book my father had read to me when I was younger, I was full of detailed pictures and it had a great plot. I enjoyed it ever time we read it, and it made me even happier when he gave it to me when I'd learned how to read." She smiled when Akuji had mentioned his father. _He doesn't talk much about them... I wonder why? _Her smirk dimed, which made Akuji stop rambling. "Did I say something?"

She shook her head and smiled once again, "I was just thinking how you barely mention your father, with how little you talk about your parents I would think you hated them." Akuji bit his lip, unsure of how to explain his family heritage.

"I don't hate them, it's just... I lost them at a young age. I don't remember ever seeing a picture of my mom when I was younger, until I turned about fifty, when my father had decided I could see her. My father was murdered by some village folk, but I still have his blood within me," Akuji looked at his feet as they walked, "I drank the last of it, so technically I'm part his child, part him. Though if I say that then every vampire still has an ounce of human in their system." Yuuki stopped and stared at the vampire before her. "It's true though. I do believe that vampires try and find their humanity in the blood of humans. Level E vampires also use the blood as an insufficient way of being the human they once were, but their bodies must use up all the blood quickly." Akuji put his hand on his chin, "Now I guess the question is how can we make it so that the level E can operate with enough blood in their system in order for them to act like a normal vampire. Plus if it works then all vampires could run off of that and act like humans again, besides the fact that they stronger and faster than humans."

Yuuki stood with wide eyes, Akuji furrowed his eyebrows. Yuuki opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Zero and Daray had stopped when Akuji and Yuuki had, and Daray had seen Zero's eyes widen. Taking a step forward Zero touched Akuji's shoulder. "Don't bother asking Zero, I've figured it out. Though I'll have to return to my old home to get the formula." Yuuki brightened as Akuji said this. She ran over to Zero and hugged him, making the vampire cringe in jealousy. _Why can't she hug me? _Akuji stared at the ground, delved in his thoughts of Yuuki.

Daray, having seen Akuji's expression, walked on. "Shall we get to the headmasters office, that way Akuji and I may make it to our class?" Yuuki nodded a smile engraved on her face.

Headmaster Cross looked up as the lycan and vampire entered the office. (Keep in mind that Akuji has gotten taller) Akuji glanced around taking note of the flower on the headmaster's desk, and its very distinct scent. _I know that flower from somewhere. _Then it struck him, it was always what his father put in the chest pocket of his shirt. "Hello Akuji, or is it-" Akuji stopped the headmasters words with an intense stare. "Right, either way sit. We have a lot to discuss." Akuji took a seat, along with rest in the room.

Yuuki sat beside Zero, watching Akuji's every move. (Even his breathing habits. *blushing*) "I don't understand what there is to talk about Headmaster, unless it is about the night when I switched dorms." Akuji and Cross exchanged a glance, though both were glaring Cross' glare was a little meaner.

"It isn't about the dorm switching, but it is about the tiny fact that involves your recent change in appearance." He motioned towards the vampire, "I'm worried that your new looks will make the other students suspicious." Akuji glanced at his hands.

"I don't think they will. Besides Headmaster classmates these days believe in growth sperts over night." Akuji's voice was cocky, and Cross could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Along that line though Headmaster when do you think I could leave to retrieve a few things from my old home. I'm gasping to bring back a few little trinkets of mine that will better the vampire life."

Cross glared at the vampire, "I'm not sure I should be letting you do anything, considering you've practically turned the night class against one another." Headmaster Cross stood up behind his desk, tensing his arms in rage when Akuji let out a chuckle.

"Oh yes, it's so much fun to watch who will be loyal when the time comes." Zero grabbed for his bloody rose, Yuuki grabbed her rod, and Cross glared from behind the glare in his glasses, Akuji saw everything and laughed aloud, "Hehe seems that Kaname doesn't have the hold on them like he used to, but neither do you it seems Headmaster..." Akuji's word set in, stopping Zero half way from pulling out bloody rose.

Yuuki gazed over to the Headmaster, whose eyes were still hidden by the glare. "It hurts doesn't it? To know that the control you so desperately wanted was shattered by the-" Daray covered Akuji's mouth, giving him a narrowed glance.

Daray turned back to Yuuki and Zero, "Please ignore that last comment. Akuji's mind is full of information, it's going to take some time to find his common sense!" He roughly said, making his point obvious to the vampire. Eyes sharp Akuji crossed his arms in disgust, and mumbled out a _"Whatever..." _

Akuji left with Daray at his side, "That was a mistake Daray," The lycan cringe, "You do not think that I don't know what I'm talking about. I had planned on telling him my true heritage," Daray closed his eyes, awaiting the punishment that was sure to come. The moon behind Akuji was white, and Daray sat in his wolf form eyes closed. Akuji reached out a hand and it touched Daray's muzzle, petting it softly. "But I think you were right to not let me reveal it to Yuuki, it will most likely give me more time sway her to my side," Daray opened his eyes to the vampire.

Akuji smirked at Daray, "Any suggestions?" The lycan gulped at Akuji's words. His teeth chattered from a sudden wind, and he noticed the moon turning into a blood red.

Daray shook his head, and Akuji smiled with teeth. "That's what I thought."

Cross waited for Yuuki to ask the same question as she did last night, "Headmaster, why can't I?" Cross looked up at his daughter.

"Because Yuuki, he's too dangerous. I don't want you with a beast like that." Yuuki narrowed her eyes at Cross.

"But what if he-"

"No Yuuki, it's final you are not allowed to be anywhere near Akuji Dracul!"

Listening outside of the door was Zero and Kaname. "You mean we've been beat out by Dracula's son?" Kaname growled, causing Zero to raise an eyebrow. "How can I be losing Yuuki to that... Gah!" Kaname held his head in his hands.

"Dracula's son?" Zero asked, as Kaname released his head.

"Yes, Akuji Dracul, though I wonder why that name had slipped my mind when he had first introduced himself." Kaname put a finger on his chin. His eyes widened when a thought came to mind, "He's the one I saw that night, when I watched Dracula kill a whole village single handed. He's the figure in the shadows, the dark shadow in the mist."

Zero cocked an eyebrow, "You're not making any sense Kuran. The dark shadow in the mist?" Kaname glared at the level E.

"I've been alive a long time Kiryu, and I don't forget a face." Kaname walked away from the door, and down the stairs. Zero watched after him, still puzzled by the purebloods composure. "Kiryu?" Zero's eyes widened as the pureblood called to him. "Could I ask you to do me a favor?"

Zero glared at Kaname, "Why would I do a favor for you?" Unknown to Zero Kaname smirked.

"Because I'm sure you don't want Yuuki to end up with that old blood." Kaname glanced back at Zero, who bit his lip which sent a trickle of blood down from his mouth. "That's what I thought."

Kaname fully turned to Zero, who did the same to him. "What's the favor?"

Kaname smirked a little wider, "I want you to tell the hunters organization that the son of Dracula has returned, and be sure to keep an eye on Yuuki. I will be telling other purebloods about the return of a certain old blood that has returned from his slumber." Zero nodded and went down the hall towards his room in the Headmaster's house. Kaname headed for the dorms, ready to face Dracula's son when the time was right. 


	4. Pureblood Attack

**Pureblood attack**

"My lord we have just gotten word of the dark prince Akuji, Kaname-sama says that he is at the Cross academy." A blonde squire stated, as he kneeled before a knight.

"So the old blood Akuji, has returned huh?" He lifted his helmet to reveal beautiful elegant violet eyes and almost white blonde hair, "Then shall we pay our old pureblood a visit Shiloh? After all he did visit us that night very unexpectedly." The squire smiled and nodded, transforming into a griffon and took flight with the vampire on his back.

"Mistress!" A young girl that had on a purple dress called out, "Mistress, great news!" She said, smiling from ear to ear in front of a lovely woman. The woman had black hair that rested down her back, and her eyes were ebony.

"What is it Licia? Can't you see that I was napping?" The girl smile faded to a frown.

She toed the ground with her shoe, "I'm sorry Mistress, I was just so happy with the news that I had forgot. Please forgive me Mistress." Licia bowed before the vampire. The woman held out her arms and smiled.

"Rise my child, it is alright." Licia got up from the ground, "Now Licia, tell me what news do you bring?" The girl smiled again, this time putting forth a piece of paper.

"Kaname-sama, has given us a notice. It says that Akuji-sama has risen from his slumber, and is now residing in the Cross academy." The woman looked shocked, but smiled with teeth. Licia knew exactly what this meant.

The woman walked down the steps towards the girl, "Well if Kaname-sama has told us then I would be happy to pay our old friend Akuji, a visit." She chuckled lightly, and brought Licia close to her. "Come Licia, now is the time for vampires to rise." Licia grinned and transformed. The wings of a gargoyle and body of a leopard were what she had become. They then took off, without a sound.

The vampire slept on the dungeon floor, holding onto the shackles that bound him. His servant sat beside him, holding a sword over his lap looking to be asleep. Suddenly the servant opened his eyes, "Master, I have news." The vampire got up and glanced at his servant.

"What is it?" The vampire asked, eyes glazed over with sleep.

"It is a message from Kaname-sama," This woke the vampire up completely; he frantically looked at the swordsman, "He says that the dark prince Akuji, is at Cross Academy. We are welcome to come and get him."

The vampire stayed silent for a while. When he spoke it was a whisper, "We don't have a quarrel with the Dark lord, or his prince. I wonder why?" He shook his head, a determined look upon his face. "No, I have to have his head so that my father may rest in peace." Getting up from the dungeon floor the vampire broke off the shackles. "Come Pirro, it is time to reclaim what is ours." The servant nodded and transformed into a dragon. Both took off, a dragon's roar echoing throughout the land.

Akuji shifted in his bed, hoping to rid the haunting thoughts of his father's death. Daray listened to the vampire twist and turn. _It's sad that the thoughts curse him now. _Akuji opened his eyes, cringing at the sunlight coming through the curtains. Tossing the sheets from his body Akuji left the room and went up the stairs towards a balcony.

It was protected from the rays of the sun, but Akuji was glad that he could watch the world while it was light. Using his keen eyesight Akuji watched Yuuki from a far. He has been doing this for the past four days, and no one had asked him what he was doing. "Mind if I join you?" Akuji turned and saw Kain walk through the doorway.

"Sure, I've got nothing to hide." Kain stood beside Akuji in silence. Akuji watched Yuuki until Kain asked.

"Why are you here? It's not like you to be awake in the middle of the day." Kain watched as Akuji laughed aloud. He took in all the changes of the vampire. His hair was different, now it was black with a streak of white on the right side, and his eyes now had a tinge of green to them. His body was sleek and thin, he was as tall as Zero now. Akuji's fangs nearly protruded from his mouth now, and he seemed to be much more powerful than he was before.

Akuji brushed his hair back slightly, "I've always had troubles sleeping during the day, forgive me for awakening you." Akuji put a hand over where his still heart was and bowed slightly. Kain shook his head then bowed back.

"You're a fool, I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness." Kain rose after Akuji. Their eyes met, Redish green watched the gentle brown until a presence was known from the doorway.

His blonde hair and blue eyes shined against the sun's rays, "So this is where you are Akatsuki," He took note of Akuji, who was farther from him but still had a gaze that was like a killers, "Why are you still up Akuji? Isn't your guardian worried about your health?"

Akuji's eyes narrowed, but he had no time to answer back. Kain had grabbed his wrist and drug him to the doorway, leading him towards the dorm rooms. "K-Kain!" Akuji whispered slashed yelled. Instead of answering the vampire Kain continued until they reached his dorm room. "Why are we here?" Akuji asked after being shoved inside. "Answer yourself!" Akuji yelled, growling like an animal.

"Calm down," Kain spoke with a unworried voice, whipping his hair back, "I had noticed that Aido was going to break the glass with a rock behind his back, and since I know that you're more sensitive to the sun than we are I thought getting you out of there was the best solution." Akuji was speechless. _How had I not... _Akuji shook his head. _No! I haven't lost control of the situation, besides it's not like the sun can completely destroy me. _Akuji breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. _I still have control. _

Turning to the window in Kain's room, Akuji opened the blinds. "Thank you Kain, I could not have asked for a better... Friend." The word was unfamiliar to Akuji; he had never used the word like that. He remembers using against an opponent who had the upper hand at one point, but now he used the right context for the word. "Now if you do not mind I'll return to my room, I did leave without telling Daray."

Kain walked over to the door putting his body in front of the door, "It was actually Daray that told me you had left the room," Akuji's eye widened. _I hadn't sensed he had been awake! _"He asked me to make sure you got some rest while he went out for a moment. He said that he'd drop by when he got back."

Akuji bit his tongue. _Why are they being so protective all of the sudden? _His eyes blazed red, but simmered down when he noticed the falling sun. "That's not supposed to happen." As soon as he said that, the sound of wings and an eagles cry echoed throughout the dorm. _There are no eagles here! _Akuji's eyes widened. "No! They couldn't have found me already!" Kain glanced at Akuji, who was seething in anger.

"You know who's here?" Kain asked, watching as Akuji's glare was directed at him.

"Sadly yes." Akuji's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the door, "And I'm sure it's not a welcome basket their bringing."

All of the night class had gathered in the lobby. They all were staring at the door, as if waiting for it to crash into the building. But instead it was opened by squire, who was followed by a knight. The knight walked into the room, cocky air surrounded him. "Where is the dark prince?" He yelled, causing the room to shake. Akuji and Kain finally reached the top of the stairs, glancing down at the vampire who had caused such an uproar.

Kaname walked forward, "Who are you?" The knight turned his head to the pureblood.

"I am Jaali, and this is my squire Shiloh. We have come to speak with the dark prince Akuji." The knight's eyes wandered throughout the crowd, until they finally landed on the vampire of the conversation. Smirking under the helmet Jaali walked to the end of the stairs. "Hello dark prince, might I ask that you join us down here so that we may discuss old events."

Akuji's eyes narrowed, but the fact that Jaali was there didn't stop him from taking the railing down to the other vampire. When he hit the ground Akuji stood with a cocky smirk, "How do I owe the pleasure of the knight Jaali, whom seems to have visited me right after my awakening?" The knight bowed to the vampire in front of him.

"I had gotten word that your awakening was soon, so I thought that I could stop by for a visit." The knight lifted the helmets mask, "If that's alright with you of course?" Akuji smiled. _I have more control of this than I thought. _Walking forward Akuji wrapped his arms around the knight, who in return wrapped his armored arms around him.

Akuji noticed the confused glances he was getting from his classmates, but it hasn't stop Akuji yet. Going close to the neck of the other vampire, he could hear the gasps coming from his fellow students, Akuji whispered, "I know why you're really here, so why don't you drop the charade." A deep chuckle came from under the mask, raising the mask Akuji's eyes met the vampire's deep violet.

"Don't try and change the subject Akuji, it's taken me a long time to find you," This made Akuji frown. _I believe it was you who wanted to discuss old events. _Taking some steps back Jaali smiled and rubbed Akuji's hair around a bit, that making the frown deeper on the old bloods face. "Now then shall we retreat to your quarters and discuss?"

Akuji smirked on the outside, but on the inside he was ringing Jaali's throat. "Sure, I think Shiloh can wait out here if you don't mind," One of Jaali's eyebrows rose, and Akuji smiled wider. _That will get him thinking. _"Come Jaali."

The world seemed to slow as Akuji turned and walk back up the stairs. In that small moment Akuji could hear and feel everything. The hard stares of the Night Class, Kaname's smug composure. _I see so it was you... Kaname! _Akuji could even hear the slight creak in Jaali's well oiled armor as he turned to face his squire. _All is going well. _

The last step and Akuji had made eye contact with Kain. The brown eyed vampire seemed to have a very questioning glance at the old blood, but it only made Akuji smile wholeheartedly. "Kain, if you don't mind I would ask that you keep Daray from entering the room, I think he should chat with the young Shiloh, when he comes back." Kain nodded and walked down the stairs hitting shoulders with Jaali on the way.

He seemed offended that a noble would touch an old blood, but Akuji kept walking so that he wouldn't say anything to his friend. "It's this way Jaali." He called out, keeping the vampires attention.

Akuji was thankful his room was the first door towards the stairs, otherwise if he needed a quick escape he'd have to run through the halls just to get out of the dorms. Just as Akuji was about to touch the knob he thought against it. _Perhaps standing and talking would be better. _His eyes wandered to the balcony. _Perfect. _

Jaali and Akuji stood across from each other, Jaali watching Akuji; Akuji watching Yuuki over the roses that had bloomed beautifully that morning. _Roses... It complements Yuuki so well. Just like Jaali here. _Akuji glanced over at the old blood.

_First the rose will sprout gently from the ground. _"It's been a long time Akuji, How've you been?" Jaali had placed a hand on the stone railings. Akuji smirked and returned to looking at his white rose.

"I've been well Jaali, but will you please stop trying to act friendly? I killed your parents for Dracula's sake!" Jaali gripped the railing harder, leaving cracks in the fine cut stone. _The rose will start to grow small thorns, but it does not except that they are there. _

Jaali looked Akuji straight in the eye and gave a nervous smile, "What are you talking about Akuji? I've forgiven you already about that remember?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, sweat starting to form on his brow.

Akuji raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you have at all Jaali, I can see it in your eyes." _Soon the rose will have full length in its thorns, and it will soon use them. _Jaali's eyes seemed to harden, and his glare narrowed to slits.

"I-" Jaali closed his eyes and breathed in and out, "Fine. FINE! You win! I'm here for revenge, because of the fact that you murdered my father. There I said it." Akuji smiled wider, making him look mentally ill. _The roses buds begin to form. _

"Thank you for speaking the truth Jaali," Akuji placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now get out of my school." Jaali threw off Akuji's hand and stalked off towards the door, but not before running right into Daray. Who was in his wolf form and mending his aching muzzle.

"Get out of my way dog!" Jaali yelled in a rough voice, his foot going back to kick Daray in the brisket. Quick on his feet Daray jumped over to Akuji, who stepped in front of Daray when Jaali followed after him.

"Leave." A low hiss came from Akuji's voice, which stopped Jaali in his tracks.

A growl down in his throat Jaali turned around and walked off briskly, barely any pride left. Daray growled deep in his chest, as he went back to his human form. "Peirce! His armor hurts!" He held his nose which had a small purple bruise on the bridge.

"Well that's what you get for overreacting." Akuji smirked as the lycan gave him a glare. Soon after a shadow went over the balcony indicating that Jaali and Shiloh had departed. A frown found its way to Akuji's features as he left the room. _The roses bloom has been cut, but now it will look more beautiful than ever. _

The gates opened and the same thing that's been going on since Jaali had come here eight days ago the girls screamed his name. "Akuji-sama!" Slowly the vampire walked out into the wave of girls, trusting that the _Perfects_ could handle them.

Daray walked quietly beside the vampire on his right, while Kain explained some things to Akuji on his left. "Either way, if you were to leave the school during the winter break, you'd be able to return to the old country and get back a few days before. But of course if you want to avoid Kaname for that time being I suggest staying in the old country till school starts up again."

Akuji nodded and continued on, but a hand grabbed his arm. His pride didn't let him fall back so the girl that had grabbed his arm flew into his back. Turning to the girl Akuji's eyes widened. "Y-Yuuki?"

Yuuki got her face out his back, quickly holding her nose afterwards. "Gi!" Her feminine voice sounded in pain when a drop of blood came out of her nose. Daray's eyes opened wide in horror, and the rest of Night class tensed as the smell of Yuuki's blood went through the air.

Finally Yuuki seemed to find out she was bleeding and glanced at Akuji. Whose eyes were set at the small trickle which had reached the top of her lip. Slight movement from Kaname made the old blood cringe. _This one is mine Pureblood! _"A-Akuji?" She whispered as if thinking he would attack her in front of all the day class girls.

Instead Akuji raised his right hand and whipped away the blood with one finger. Her eyes widened, surprised that he did it so casually. He held the digit up close to his face and smiled. "Red is not your color Yuuki, try white. I bet you look amazing in white." Then he turned and walked on, Daray and Kain walking in same places they had been earlier.

"Akuji, what will you do with her blood? Surely you know about the 'no drinking blood on school grounds' rule." Akuji smirked and tore a leaf from a tree, and whipped the plasma on it.

"Oh, I plan on following the rules, trust me on this Kain," Akuji released the leaf into the wind, "But you know, rules were meant to be broken." His words held in the air for a while before Daray snickered, but so did Akuji. Kain soon found himself chuckling along with these Hyenas.

Inside the classroom Akuji flipped through the pages of a new novel that he had found in the school's library. _It's amazing that they have such old books that date back even to the time when I was born. _Akuji smiled read out the last line to the third chapter. "And it was said to thee, on this day your fangs are to be torn from your mouth, and your body burned in the sun. Thus this was said by the warlock of Transylvania. Ha! Funny how they praise him within this novel," Akuji slammed the book on the desk, "They call my father a monster, and say that he is feared by all." Glancing at the cover Akuji smirked. "Maybe I should write my own novel, and finally give some credit to my father which he so deserves."

Kain gazed over to the vampire, who had a smirk cemented on his face. "Perhaps, but something tells me it won't sell good." Daray chimed in, eating a small chocolate ball. Akuji pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're no fun Daray, you could at least encourage me in trying." The lycan scoffed at Akuji's words.

"All is fun till we have a massive bill on our hands like our last visit to Paris." Daray's eye narrowed to slits. Akuji sat down and slouched back in his chair.

"Just one big bill and you'd think he'd let it go." The rest of the class stared at the three, their eyes wide in horror. They couldn't understand those two, or why Kain wanted to be around them let alone protect Akuji.

Kaname had his teeth clenched under his lips, and his eyes burned a bright crimson. Daray was no fool to what was happening in the classroom, but his cool demeanor didn't change. His eyes stayed closed, and his fangs under his lips, even though he really wanted to show off how dangerous he could be to the other students. Kain also caught the hostile vibe from the rest of the class, but he felt most of it coming off of Daray. _These two will be the death of me. _Kain thought, verbalizing a sigh as he did.

Akuji couldn't seem to grasp anything at the moment though, considering he always had to be on top of things. His mind was only a certain human girl who had run into his back earlier that evening. _How nice would it be if I asked her out? Maybe she even let me have an ounce of her blood. _

The sound of shrieking reached all their ears. Akuji's eyes went wide when a griffon flew through the wall, sending stones and debris everywhere. It's golden eyes met Akuji's and it shrieked loud and hard, but a howl cut the griffon short. Daray had gone into his full wolf form and lunged forward, ripping at the griffon's mighty wings.

Crying in pain the griffon took off into the sky, through the ceiling, with Daray still clinging to its giant wing. Akuji wanted to curse the beast, but he didn't have time. Soon after the griffon left Jaali came in running with a sword in hand. "Die!" He screamed as he brought the sword down over Akuji. Jumping out of the way Akuji ran out onto the balcony, his uniform getting ripped and tattered from him running through the rubble.

_Pierce you Jaali! Pierce you! _Akuji jumped up again but stopped on the roof over an abandoned hallway. Jaali followed and stopped only but a few paces away. "Chh!" Akuji's teeth were grinding together and his fangs were super extended, they nearly touched the bottom of his chin.

"Frustrated dark prince? Well don't be, this should have been obvious from the start." Jaali lifted his helmets mask and smirked. "I'm here to end the Dracul blood line, and I'll do whatever it takes even if I lose my squire to your impudent dog!" Jaali lowered the mask and ran forward, the sword shining behind him.

Akuji however jumped right when Jaali thrusted the blade, who got it lodged in the roof. Akuji gently fell onto the roof, smirking at the cursing vampire. "Flustered are we?" Jaali looked back, his fangs growing in agitation.

"Shut the heck up!" Jaali yelled running at the old blood without his sword. Akuji frowned and ran back at Jaali. Both vampires were determined, no trained on each other's movements once they clashed. Akuji would dodge and send a blow to Jaali's face, while Jaali would try and dodge and throw a punch here and there at Akuji's chest.

The broke apart after fifteen minutes of scrimmage, both breathing harder than they had before. Jaali was rubbing of the blood from his face, while Akuji kept his hands up in a fighting position. _He's dead! _Akuji gritted his teeth again, this time his eyes glowing a bright red. "I've had enough of you Jaali, it's time for your bloodline to end."

Jaali's eyes widened, and he stepped back. The wind picked up, and a dark energy surrounded the dark prince. Slowly Akuji made his way towards the other old blood. "Tonight your end comes." Holding out a hand Akuji clinched it into a fist. Suddenly Jaali's neck snapped and blood poured from his mouth, and his heart sat five feet from where he was once standing. Droplets of blood were splattered over Akuji's face as he walked back towards the classroom.

To his surprise the damage had already been repaired, but he knew what that meant. Glancing over to the rooftop next to him he saw his loyal servant Daray standing there, the head of the griffon in his mouth. "Nice to see you held up on your end Daray, I was starting to worry." Akuji called, smiling as the lycan scoffed back a remark that was muffled because of the griffon head.

Again they had given him hateful glances, and Aido had screamed at him for damaging the school. Akuji sighed at the repeating process of how the night class treated him. _They can be so boring... _Akuji's thoughts went off, but soon they drifted to the face of Yuuki.

He smirked at even the very thought of her. "Why can't you be mine?" He asked to no one, not even the wind even caught what he had said. Akuji was sitting on fountains edge, his legs indian style so that he could look at his reflection.

"Could I join you?" a feminine voice chimed in. Akuji turned and saw her, Yuuki Cross, for the second time that day. He nodded and went back to gazing at his reflection. She sat down next to him, and faced the other direction her legs straight in front of her. "You know, I come over to same fountain to think. It seems you're starting to do the same thing I guess." She laughed, smiling into the water so that he could see it. "Though I don't think you need to think since you have Daray and Kain for that. They probably help you out a lot."

Akuji gazed at her back, biting his bottom lip so that he didn't do anything stupid. "Why would I do that? I don't need their help all the time, besides sometimes I like to be alone with my thoughts. I don't understand though why you come here to think. Surely there are others you can talk to Yuuki, like Kaname or Zero. Even the chairman wouldn't turn you away." Her shoulders sagged.

"I guess you could say that I don't think they can help me right now. They seem to be more worried about other things. I don't want to put anything else on their shoulders." Akuji's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open. She smiled again except this time she showed it right to his face. "I'm tired of giving them too much stress." Akuji smirked and held Yuuki's shoulders.

Her eyes seemed to widen, and she opened her mouth to say something but Akuji interrupted. "Yuuki, put some of your weight on my shoulders if you have to. I promise it will never overwhelm me." She seemed shocked, bewildered if that was a better term. But Akuji was bewildered next, cause soon after he had said what he did, Yuuki had leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips.


	5. Author's notice

**Story will be continued! Do not freak out! I've been busy with school and junk like that. When I have time I will continue with the story. Thanks for understanding. **


End file.
